The present invention relates generally to the area of drumhead construction and, more particularly, to a laminated head for a drum that includes at least two layers of synthetic plastic sheet materials and a layer of polyester or natural fiber fabric material, which is impregnated throughout with a liquid agent and bonded between the plastic sheet materials to enable the laminate to vibrate synergistically when struck by an object.